Unexpected (by DrQuack64)
by MeerkatMario
Summary: Cream, her mom and Cheese are ready to go on a stroll in the park, but then Cream & Cheese get something unexpected. / DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ONE-SHOT STORY OR THE COVER IMAGE USED. THEY BOTH BELONG TO DRQUACK64 FROM DEVIANTART.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this story! It belongs to DrQuack64 from DeviantArt! I made sure to ask him for permission before putting up his story here! I don't own the cover image used either; it also belongs to him! If he creates a FanFiction account soon and posts this up over his account, I'll probably delete my copy.  
_**

 ** _Also, we don't own_ Sonic the Hedgehog _,_ Rayman _, the Rabbids, or any other characters used!_**

* * *

Today was like any other day, beautiful sunlight, a subtle breeze. The perfect day for a stroll in the park! And that's precisely what Vanilla and her daughter, Cream are up to (with Cheese, of course)!

 ** _-Cream's Room-_  
**  
Cream was in her room getting her gloves and shoes on when she heard her mother call from downstairs, "Cream! Are you ready to go to the park?"

"Yes, mommy!", she yelled. "Well, c'mon Cheese! Let's go for a walk."

"Chao Chao!" the young Chao replied.

They leave the room without a care in the world. Ready for another beautiful day. But for some strange reason, tiny sparks starts flying across the room. They're soon starting to get more intense! And right there, out of nowhere, appears some kind of washing machine filled with all buttons and knobs you wouldn't find in any other washing machine.

 _ **-downstairs-**_

"Have you got everything, dear?" asks Cream's kind mother, Vanilla.

"Yeah, mom! We're more than ready!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Great! Oh, but..." Vanilla notices something, "Where's Cheese's cute little bow-tie?"

Cream looks over at Cheese, and sure enough, she was right. Cheese **was** missing his bow-tie. "Oh! We must've left it upstairs. Let's go grab it, Cheese! We don't want you getting confused with another Chao out there."

"Chao!"

"I'll be outside waiting, okay?"

"Got it, mother! It shouldn't be a minute!"

They run back upstairs, more than impatient to get out of the house. Little knowing what kind of insanity they'll face up there...

 _ **-Cream's Room-**_

"Okay Cheese, let's grab your bow, and we can get on our-" Cream stops and notices the random futuristic washing machine right smack in the middle of her room. Cream is stunned, curious, and confused all at the same time! "A washing machine? How did this get in my room?!"

She walks over to it, inspecting it. Until she here's some kind of noise inside the machine! "Wait. Is someone in there?!" She yells towards it.

No response.

Cream reaches for the handle to open it, and Cheese is skeptic and says, (what else,) "CHAO CHAO CHAO!"

"Oh, come now, Cheese. What could possibly come out of a washing machine?" She open the hatch, and-

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-"

Some kind of small rabbit pops its head out of the machine and startles him and Cream both... for quite some time.

They finally calm down, and Cream finally asks, "Are you... some kind of rabbit?"

"Bwah bwah. Bwaah, bwa ba!" The rabbit holds up some wooden sign that says Rbb!d. (Could use a little more work on writing.)

"A-a Rabbid?"

"Bwah." The Rabbit whistles inside the washing machine and suddenly, without warning, other of these things has jolted out of the machine sending Cream flying to her bed. Now her entire room was full of these guys! Rabbids running into walls, swinging each other around by the ears, rummaging through her clothes drawers, messing with her toys, smashing each other with her tea set, and etc. (Honestly though, what **aren't** they doing?)

"H-hey! Stop it! Put that down! Take that off, right now! What is **wrong** with you guys! Cut it out!"

The rabbids unfortunately don't listen to her and continue to cause havoc and mischief to her room and her stuff.

"Aw, come on! Hasn't anyone ever taught any of you manners?!"

"BWAAH. Bwah, bwa-bwee-ba **BWAH BWAH**?!" A rabbid next to her mockingly says whilst moving his hand in a puppet-like motion.

" _OHHHH._ " Cream gets frustrated at these guys.

Cheese chooses to step in and try to put a stop to these rabbids, "Chao! Chao, chao chao ch-" but then gets interrupted by a plunger being jammed into his face by a rabbid, walking off laughing to himself.

"CHEESE!" Cream shouts in exclamation, she tries to get the plunger off of him, but is having a rather hard time trying to get it off, as it seems to get even more stuck, somehow. Cream tries another tactic and tries to spin it off by flying in the room and spinning.

One of the rabbids gets interested and says, "Oooh. BWAH! Bwah bah!" he gestures to the other rabbids, and they all come in a great big huddle to watch the fireworks (as one might say).

After a long time of spinning, Cream finally manage to get it off of Cheese, but unfortunately, the momentum of all that spinning causes her to propel herself into her own toybox. All the rabbids find this amusing and applaud, and laugh at her, to her wonderful performance.

Finally reaching her boiling point, Cream finally snaps, emerges from her pile of toys, and shouts, "OKAY, THAT IS _IT_! **EVERYBODY OUT!** "

The rabbids freak out and scatter across her room, and Cream, wanting some peace by any means necessary, grabs a plunger, and then proceeds to hit them into the washing machine one by one. NO rabbid is safe from her wrath!

Soon enough every last Rabbid is knocked into the machine, and Cheese slams the door shut, whilst Cream is frantically pressing every button and turning every knob, to get these things out of her house. The plan was successful, the washing machine floats for a little bit, then disappears, leaving the room in shambles.

"And good riddance!" Cream shouts triumphantly. Cheese and her high-five, but not long after her mother walks into her room.

"Cream, I've been waiting outside for 5 minutes. What has-" She comes into full shock of the mess in Cream's room.

"C-C-Cr-Crea-ea-eam. Wh-wh-wh-what h-have you **DONE?!** "

 _(A long pause.)_

"So, are we not going to the park, now?" Cream looks at her with her big puppy dog eyes.

 ** _-later-_**

Cream is now seen sweeping, cleaning, washing, and repairing her room from all the chaos, as her mother watches her do her new chores.

"I'm going to get some lemonade from the kitchen. Do **NOT** stop your chores, you two."

Cream lets out a heavy sigh, "Yes, mother..."

"Chao..."

Vanilla leaves for refreshments, and Cream turns to Cheese and says, "It doesn't matter anymore, Cheese. At least we got rid of all those Rabbids. That's what's important."

"Chao Chao."

"Bwah."

Cream stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turns her head to the sound of horror, and right there, lies a smaller rabbid waving to her, "Bwah bwah :3"

"...F*#$."

 **THE END**


End file.
